The New Girl
by WritingElephant
Summary: Raeleen Symons has a strange ability that she is not completely in control of. When she joins the freakshow she forms close bonds with many of the performers including the camp heartthrob Jimmy. But Raeleen has secrets. As Jimmy delves into her past he realises she might not be the simple country girl she appears to be. Jimmy/OC. Rated T for language. Rating may change.


**Hello! So this story is set in freakshow. It is from the perspective of an oc and Jimmy Darling. They will eventually be love interests. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or its characters, but I do own Raeleen and the story line to this fic. So don't think about copying it because I will find you.**

Things at the freakshow were usually hectic. There was always some drama going on. The freaks were lucky if they got more than a moment of peace, most of the time. Things were never just gonna be easy for them.

But I'll tell you what. They were never expecting a strange girl covered in blood and dirt to enter their tent while they were eating breakfast.

The whole place silenced and they regarded her with wide eyes. Her dress was torn and saturated in mud. She had a head wound from god knows what. Blood mixed with dirt to make a flaky substance that was peeling away on her cheek. She swayed from side to side while she stood before them, as if she was drunk.

"I've come to ask if there are any jobs available" she announced.

She passed collapsed to the ground in front of them.

Well, this would certainly be interesting.

. . .

That day I got the best sleep I'd had in weeks. I woke up with that sort of warm bliss reserved for mornings. My bones cracked as I stretched out my arms like a cat. It took a moment for me to realise that anything was out of the ordinary. But then it hit me.

_I'm in a bed_ I registered. _I am in a bed. I am in someone else's bed. _

My eyes shot open. I was abruptly alert. I struggled against the sheets to sit up, but black spots clouded my vision and my brain felt heavy as an anchor.

"Oh look who's finally awake" the strangest voice I'd ever heard called out. A bearded woman came to help me sit up. I looked around the room. Well, it wasn't really a room at all; it was a tent.

"I'm at the freakshow" I realised. I blinked in awe of this. All this time travelling had finally payed off.

"Yes. Indeed you are" said the bearded lady, whom I had temporarily forgotten. "And you made quite the entrance that's for sure."

For the first time I looked at the woman properly. She had a nurturing appearance to her, but you could also see that she was a hard worker. She seemed tough, but still loving. I thought people like that were the best sort of people.

"I'm dreadfully sorry" I told her, honestly. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

"Ahh don't sweat it!" she said, waving a hand at me. "What I would like to know it what on earth a pretty wee girly such as yourself is doing stumbling into a freakshow looking like hell on earth?"

I hesitated a moment before replying.

"I have come to audition for the show."

As expected the woman's face changed. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened. I felt bad for disappointing her even though I had done nothing wrong.

"Well honey, I don't know if you read the signs but this is a freakshow. You don't fit the freak criteria by any means" she said, her voice sharp as the end of Daddy's riffle.

"But I am a freak, ma'am! My whole life people have been calling me one!" I exclaimed. She shot me a funny look.

"Well, I'm sorry m'love, but I can't see anything freekish about you from where I'm sitting." The woman claimed, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well no, you can't see it." I muttered, exasperated. "I'll show you."

I straightened my back and did good posture like Momma was always going on about. The bearded lady crossed her arms. Her face said _I'm humouring you. _I gulped before shutting my eyes and trying to concentrate. I wasn't exactly sure what I was trying to do. I just let out whatever energy I had left in me and hoped it would do something. In hindsight, I probably should have put more effort in. It was a sort of job interview, after all. But I had been on the road for so long that I couldn't find it in me to care. So I just let it out.

"Well, I'll be damned."

I opened my eyes to find just about every object in the room floating in the air,including my bed. It was quite a good result, especially with how tired I was. Hell, I didn't think I had that much power left in me.

_No_ I thought. _That will always be around to plague you._

Honestly, I was just glad I didn't set anything on fire. The bearded lady looked around the room, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth dangling open. Daddy always said I'd be a shock to people.

"So, does this count as freekish?" I inquired.

The woman's eyes settled on me. I don't think she knew quite what to say. I hoped that meant it was a yes and I could stay. How wonderful a new home would be.

**No Jimmy this chapter I'm afraid, but he will be in the next chapter I promise. So, what do you think? You like the oc? You want to read more? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have a great day. :)**


End file.
